Forts
Forts are strongholds in Wilds. Capturing them is a mini-game inside the main hack n' slash game. The walls are built out of palisades, which can be fired out of from inside but protected from fire coming in. One is located in the center of the map in Ruins, deathmatch and winter survival. When the fort is not claimed by any team, Orcs occupy it and the flag is black. There are 4 archers on each corner of the fort and a flag guard wielding a golden axe and upon being claimed by a team, the Orcs are replaced by humans. This is also the case for the small fort in deathmatch but with no flag guard in the middle. A campfire in deathmatch or a stove in winter survival is located inside the fort, which heals your team if inserted with wood. There is also a fort flag which your team can capture (excluding Renegades and Orcs). Do this by having team members "capture" the fort, by standing aside it. Having your team's flag raised will determine which team is occupying the fort, resulting in gaining access to the fort gate. The opposite team flag will be lowered and your team's flag will be raised. A Supply Shed (Now item containers) is available for storing items. There are palisade walkways in the fort that you can walk and attack on. The gates are the main way in or out of the fort. Gates are located on either side of the fort or at a single side on small forts. It is advised that you repair them often by throwing wood at them. This prevents enemies from freely coming in. The only ways to get into the fort currently are to spear vault over the walls, get roped in, or break the gate. *It is also possible to get out by hopping over the palisade walls which has been fixed with the additions of the newer forts. Tips for capturing the fort: * Have your team or friends gather and attack as one to overwhelm the defenders inside. * Have a variety of weapons inside when in control. Make sure to have axes to gain wood, farmers to get items to put in the warehouse (Now item containers), ranged weapons to snipe enemies on the palisades, and melee weapons to defend the fort and to keep enemies away from the gates. * Make sure to keep plenty of wood in the warehouse. You will need it to repair the gate. Take care of the gate, it's what keeps enemies at bay. * Keep ropes on hand. You may use them to pull unsuspecting enemies into your packed defenses and for pulling in passing allies that may not have been wanting to be in the fort. * Keep the Supply Shed (Now item containers) stocked. You may need lots of offensive weapons stockpiled for use. Contribute as much as you can (just hold down the item key to throw), and don't take anything you don't need. * Keep the campfire (Now a stove) ablaze during sieges. Don't waste wood on the fire during peace time. It's a very helpful tool for healing allies, and for healing yourself when a stray grenade from an enemy comes in. Again, this is a reason to keep wood in the fort. * Again, focus defenses on the gates. They are the most vulnerable and important part of the fort. Make sure to guard it from attackers. Gallery Orc Fort.png|The revision of the Winter Fort Winter Fort.jpg|The Fort during the Survival Update EJwVyUEOgyAQAMC cBcWFyj4DR9ACBIwUSCwnpr-ve1xMm 2jIttrBD1uQlxnDO2cfBJbYSceG4tXyn0c LYbhGIQix3qjQFAqB2aK1VVjrUBgRKlOCkQdS AbMqsceRUvV7aeRXkK8F9CLRh7 4ilw53mtmny8FBimT.png|The Old Fort Model Category:Structures